


You broke my mask...

by Xobit



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A well kept secret revealed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You broke my mask...

Absolute silence and stillness fell over what had been a normal battle field. Complete and utter silence, a stillness as if all had fallen and turned grey, it was eerie but something like this had never happened before. In a conflict that had lasted mega vorns… if not eons, this had never happened before. 

The Decepticons were not alone in their astonishment, that too was somewhat surprising. The Autobots were staring with just as much surprise and shock.

“You broke my mask…” Optimus was holding the two halves of it, his voice… sad? Yes, sad, as if the broken mask held significance past being a mask. Maybe it did for the Prime, but no one else knew what that value might be. 

“You broke it.” It seemed that the Prime had as much trouble accepting what had happened as everyone else. Usually he didn’t repeat himself. 

Megatron could do nothing but stare, mouth open in an expression of stunned surprise. He had known that Optimus was young when he was chosen for Prime. Had known that he had been upgraded upon that choosing… but this? 

“I know you? I have seen you… before?” He had, you did not forget such a configuration of face plates easily… 

Some began shifting again, as if their speaking had broken a spell of sorts. There was no fighting though, only awkward shifting and small sounds, quiet words of surprise and unease. 

In truth, he had never seen one more beautiful. Young, regal… full dermas that looked more than a little sinfully tempting. Faint heat rose in the pale cheek plating and Megatron couldn’t help his dermas curling in a smile of response. Optimus was about as used to being looked at, really looked at, as everyone here was used to really looking at him.

Frag… He wanted to kiss him. wanted to nibble on those pale dermas and slip his glossa past them to see if the Prime wanted to dual in a less painful way then they normally did. As if to taunt him, the silver tip of a glossa snuck out to wet the full lower derma, and then the derma was sucked in, showing a flash of silver dental plates as it was nibbled on. 

“Orion… Your name was Orion Pax!” The blue optics, so innocent now that the rest of the expression wasn’t hidden, widened and the nibble became a bite. 

Autobots and Decepticons alike exchanged glances of bewilderment. Megatron ignored them, intend on the mech before him… a mech he had thought lost to him. 

“How… you didn’t…” 

“I went back to look for you, but you were gone, and no one could tell me where you had gone to. That was when you were chosen for Prime, was it not?” Optimus… Orion, his long time enemy shook his helmet, but it was not in negation. Pain crossed the expressive faceplate, and Megatron knew he was right, knew why the Prime had been wearing a mask all these long vorns. 

“You wanted peace… Very well! But my price is steep.” Some moved at this, stepped forward… to stop? To talk maybe but their own comrades stopped them, sometimes Autobots stopped Decepticons and vice versa. And still no fighting broke out again... 

“Megatron, you c…” The raised black hand stopped him, and he haltingly nodded for Megatron to continue.

“My price is you! You were my reason for taking the rebellion to the next level… you were the last drop that made the injustice seem impossible to right in any other way then by fighting. The Matrix did not give you that mask, I wager…” A quick, almost not there shake of Optimus, Orion’s, head confirmed his belief. 

“Did you ever consider that maybe you were chosen because you could prevent the fighting from even happening?” Megatron kept his tone gentle as he stepped forward, one hand gently cupping the younger mech’s chin. Larger, older… but still Orion Pax as much as Optimus Prime. 

“They… said it was my duty to defend Cybertron…” 

“They were right… in everything but the manner. Will you take the offered peace?” A long moment of hesitancy and then… 

“Yes…” Dermas crashed together, desperation fueling them both.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for the artist megop_murr_miay (LJ)/Murr-Miay (DA) 
> 
> Made for [You broke my mask...](http://xobit.deviantart.com/art/You-broke-my-mask-207509902?q=gallery%3Axobit%2F29567379&qo=5#/d1uaxnc)
> 
> Beta  
> Darkesong and AKzeal


End file.
